you're WHO?
by Lady Chaos of the Stars
Summary: a new sister for alek and a new relationship with chloe what is going on with this couple?
1. Chapter 1

You're who?

Author's note

This is my first fanfic ever so I don't know if it will be ok

Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives if Chloe king if I did Brian would not exist

Chapter 1 new surprises

Alek's POV

"Guess I never stood a chance did I?" I asked Chloe. "I just want to tell you you're making a huge mistake" I wanted to get out of there before I broke something. Chloe loves Brian. Should've guessed she fall for that dirt bag we call a human. I took a step outside when Chloe opened her mouth to say something when her ring tone went off. I took that chance to get away. I ran. I was so angry I actually went up to a tree in the park and punched it so hard it had a huge hole in the middle. I was_ really _angry. I had to talk to Valentine. I ran home I heard a clatter and some talking. Guess Jasmine was going on a date with Zane again.

I opened the door and everything hit me Valentina and Jasmine on the floor barely breathing. I looked up and saw Zane with a knife in his hand, covered in blood. And I said "I'm going to kill you". He smiled "Is that any way to talk to your brother?" I cringed. This guy that had just stabbed Jasmine and did something to Valentina is my brother? "Well older brother, guess mum and dad never taught you any manners did they? Then I have to." He raised the knife and made his way toward me. I jumped back a second too late and he barely got my chest but managed to make me bleed. I went into my attack pose and lunged at him. I got the knife and threw it behind a bookcase. He pushed me off and we were both on our backs I could tell he was about to get up. Then we heard a noise that made us freeze.

I even thought the building swayed. Zane got up and had panic written across his face. "No! It can't be four years already. Not now I need more time." he begged. I heard light footsteps coming towards us, why was Zane freaking out like little girl over the noise. It probably was a neighbor or something. It knocked on the door three times. He froze and I swear I heard his heart stop for five seconds. I went to the door subconsciously, like it was pulling me towards the knob. I opened the door and saw a girl maybe 14 years old. Se smiled at me and turned towards Zane. Zane was now angry. He swung at the girl and she neatly dodged. "Guess you haven't changed." She said. She looked at me and said "Guess we're having a family reunion….. Brothers"

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 Family Reunion

You're Who?

**A/n **** made me one of their favorite authors and favorited my story it meant all to me because I thought no one was going to like it but then I read my emails and I was so happy any way here is chapter 2 family reunion **

Alek's POV

Brothers? Seriously how many people am I related to? The girl saw the shock on my face and said "ill explain later right now we have to kill Zane." Zane's face got angrier "what do you mean kill me?" he shouted. She pushed me back and I was thrown to the wall. "It's been four years Zane I think you know what that means." "Yeah so what Alyssa." Zane screamed "what is going on!" I yelled and they stopped and looked at me. "Four years ago Zane here killed me!" explained Alyssa "I was going to find you and I found Zane instead. He let me stay with him until I told him who I was and why I came. He speared me through the stomach and when I didn't die you know what he did? He gagged me and put me in a bag. Then he pulled me out and tossed me off a skyscraper into the ocean." I stood there even more shocked. I knew Zane could kill, but I didn't know he could something so evil. "Then", she continued "I finally died." She looked down remembering it probably. "Zane knew what I was or who I was. My mother is Baset. She came here and fell in love with our dad. She tricked him into cheating on your mom and I was conceived. So basically I'm your half sister. My mom- Baset- told me that if I ever die I would have to spend four years with her. After those four years I could come here again." "And now you're going back to where you belong!" Zane said. He lunged at her, but she moved out of the way and elbowed his back. There was a huge crack as she did that. Zane was on the floor whimpering. "I'm not as weak as I was four years ago, Zane" she said. Then she turned to me and asked me "Would you like to avenge Jasmine and Valentina?" I just nodded amazed that I have such an astonishing sister. She let me take a swing at his neck while Alyssa grabbed the knife and jabbed it through his stomach. A couple minutes later Zane was dead.

Alyssa quickly turned and ran over to the rest of my dying family. She touched then on the head and began saying something in Egyptian. Seconds after she did that Jasmine and Valentine's foreheads began glowing. I went around to see what she was doing. I was looking at her eyes. They weren't slits like that rest of ours they were foggy. She got up and she started swaying I went over to her before she could fall. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah it's just when I do that I lose some of my balance. They're going to be fine. I healed them." "Why I mean do you even know them?" "Because I could see what they meant to you."

We stared at each other before I gave her a hug. Alyssa hugged me back. Then she froze. I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were foggy. It took it second before Alyssa was back. She punched me. "Hey what was that for?" I asked. "You left the Uniter alone? How could you be so stupid?" "What! Why did something happen?" Alyssa stared me down cold. "Let's go." she ordered.

I followed her out. "Where are we going?" with that Alyssa answered "To save the Uniter before she dies again." I froze. Chloe. My Chloe. I looked at her. Then I took off running. I had to find her. Alyssa went to a theater. There was Chloe covered in blood.

**Ok so this chapter took longer than I expected but I hope you like it kind of explains the point of this girl. I'm team chalek so I promise you they will get together soon. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3 my sister

You're who

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and favorited me and my story and followed. ****It means a lot to me. Because I didn't know so many people would like so thanks here's chapter 3**

**Chloe's POV**

I looked up and saw Alek. What was he doing here? I never told anyone where I was. Then I saw her. Dark skinned and long black hair with warm brown eyes that looked familiar.** (Sorry for the late description I didn't have a good opportunity till now). **She stepped around Alek, and took my hand; she pulled me up into a hug. "Alek carry her" she ordered at Alek. I was confused. Who was she and why was she with Alek? Then I realized I was jealous. What? Why was I jealous? I looked at Alek. He recognized my look and said "She's my sister, Alyssa." I blushed in embarrassment. He smirked he's famous smirk. I smiled and turned around to see his sister smirking the same smirk. Huh. Guess they are related.

"Chloe, we have to get out of here before they come back" she said. Alek then grabbed me and picked me up bridal style. We ran outside and right into Brian. "Chloe what happen?" Brian asked. It hit me I finally felt the pain of the bullet. I screamed. "We have to get her to a "hospital" and fast!" Alyssa said. I could almost taste the air quotes around hospital. "I'll drive" Brian chipped in. "no" she said "you are to stay here and when i come back you will remember nothing thing of this." Alek said "let's go I think I saw Amy's bug." They took me towards the bug just as Amy and Paul jumped out. Their faces looked confused drive to the penthouse" Alek demanded. The next thing I knew I was on a table and had Valentina operating on me. Then I blacked out.

Alyssa POV

I was looking at Chloe's still body. I should've com sooner. I turned around and was about to walk out when Jasmine blocked my way. She managed to sit me down, before I ran out the door. "Who are you? What are you doing here and what happened to Zane?" jasmine asked. Probably not thinking I just saved her life. I let out a breath and stood up. Valentina was at her second in a flash. "Zane attacked you. Alek and I saved you. I healed you and your mother. We went to get Chloe. We brought her here and you saved her." I answered with a cold voice. I stepped between them while they to took time to take everything. "Wait", Valentina began, "who are you?" I sighed "I am Alek's sister I came back after Zane murdered me. I am also Bastet's daughter. That's how I could heal you." I went up to the roof and sat for a while before I heard some one. " you're back" I said.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I had to stop there. Also I wanted to tell you that I'm adding other Egyptian gods' and goddess' children so please give me names and what kind of god and their race name. I really want one for a jackal and others it can be a boy or a girl but I'm looking for mostly girls' names. Please review I can't find good info on the subject so here is the form please review **

**Name: **

**Race:**

**God or Goddess parent name: **

**Review. **


	4. Chapter 4 More Reunions

**You're WHO**

**a/n sorry I didn't update in a while I had school and they gave mandatory homework which I hate I mean who doesn't. Also I had major writer's block. Disclaimers remember I do not own the nine lives of Chloe king. **

**Any way here's chapter 4**

**Chloe's POV**

I woke up and realized I was at the penthouse. What was I doing here? Then it hit me. I had died. I let out a strangled gasp. In seconds jasmine and Alek were at my side. "What? How?" I questioned. I was pulled in too an unbreakable grasp by jasmine and Alek, but mostly Alek. "It's okay, Chloe" soothed Alek. I didn't know that I was suddenly sobbing. "wher—rree 's Valentina?" I quivered. "She had to go to an emergency meeting in Arizona" answered Jasmine. I shuttered now my only protection was Jasmine and Alek. "Why don't you go to sleep" said Jasmine. "I think my memories will bring back the "accident" while I'm sleeping. I don't wanna remember something like that." " Why don't I make some popcorn said Jasmine. You know that's what I do when I'm nervous." Then Jasmine walked up to a cabinet and pulled out a bag of popcorn. She went over to the microwave and put it in. I looked up. Alek was still hugging me? "Um Alek, You can let go now." He immediately let me go. But not until he kissed me on the forehead.

A couple hours later we ordered a movie on demand. We were feeling really glum so we ordered a kids movie. Rango. I sat between Jasmine and Alek. This made me feel much safer even though it still wasn't. I drifted off during the part where Rango went to go find the thief of the water. I felt myself being carried to a room. I thought it was Jasmine's room, but then I realized it was Alek carrying me. But I didn't care because I was completely out.

I woke up with an arm holding me down. I instantly felt panic. I practically jumped off the bed, when the arm was lifted. I turned around and saw Alek looking at me curiously. "Oh" I said. "Sorry". He smirked. There's that smirk again. Ugh why does he always do that? "I'm gonna go get some breakfast" I said trying to break off the awkward silence. But not succeeding. I walked out cautiously making sure I didn't make a fool of myself. As I tripped on my way out. Jasmine must have heard me fall because instantly she was at my side. She practically dragged me out of the room because the next thing I knew, I was on a stool. "What happened last night" she yelled. "Oh you know I passed out from the exhaustion probably from the loss of blood because I died…AGAIN." I yelled back. I was interrupted by a small snore from the couch. I peeked over and saw that it was Alyssa. I smiled at her, but then I realized she wasn't alone. She had another girl sitting next to her. "Jasmine" I managed to squeak out of my lips. Alyssa instantly jumped up, but because of her position she ended up knocking down the sofa. "Ahhh" she said. "Hey Chloe" she said as if I didn't see the figure next to her. Jasmine and Alek were instantly were in front of me pushing the figure to the wall. They threw an avalanche of questions at her. I closed my eyes and took a breath. When I opened them she was gone. Jasmine and Alek looked as puzzled as I was. "What do you think you're doing?" Alyssa questioned them standing in front of the figure. "Protecting Chloe" said Jasmine and Alek at the same time. It sounded more like a question then a statement. "This is my friend Iris. She is the daughter of " Isis" said Alyssa. "She's half monkey" Yelled Alek. "No" she looked at Alek with an expression that read what-are-you-in-second-grade. "That's Thoth. Isis is a protective god. She came back to help me protect you." Our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. Everybody froze but not Alyssa and Iris. Iris skipped over to the door and opened it. There stood two teenagers that looked like they could be related. "Hey Wendy" said Alyssa. "Hey Wade" said Iris. "Let me guess" said Jasmine. "More half gods." "You know it said the boy named Wade." He immediately walked over to Alyssa and put his arm around her. She laughed and pushed him away. This reminded me of how me and Alek used to tease each other. At least I hope we still do. They immediately went into a circle and their eyes turned foggy. I gasped. Alek snuck to my side and said "They do that you know. Different gods mean different eyes." I heard yelling. They seemed as if they were still here, yet not here. They were yelling in Egyptian. For a couple of fourteen year olds they sure seemed fluent in ancient Egyptian. Another knock. I answered this time. There stood two more….YAY…fourteen year olds. "Hey" one said in a pretty normal voice. But the other as silent as ever. "Randi? Ian? What are you guys doing here? When did you get here? Why are you here?" "Calm down" said the one named Randi. I looked at Alek's face and I could tell that he didn't like his little sister being surrounded by all these guys. "Ok" said Jasmine who finally had enough. "What is going on?" Randi spoke "my dad sent me and a couple of my friends to help find Alyssa. They said that she needed help with her Uniter? So we all figured that we could help." As soon as we figured things out I decided that I needed to go home. Alek drove me home and walked me up the steps. Just as I was about to go in he grabbed my arm. "Chloe" he said. "I'm sorry for leaving you alone. I finally figured that you love Brian and I get it. I'm still hoping we can be friends." He said the last word with a little hope in his eye. "Alek" I started. "I finally realized that I don't love Brian. I mean does he always save me? No he doesn't." "Is he always watching out for my back? No he doesn't. I can't believe it took me this long to say this. But I don't want to be friends I want to be more the friends." I leaned in and closed my eyes. I could feel him leaning in too. Our lips were only millimeters apart when the door opened. "Brian" I said.

**Hehehe cliffy so I just had to end it there. I promise that on the next chapter I will explain all the teenage gods parents and how they know each other. Thx to my bff because I was feeling lazy. So she did the typing while I just told her what to type anyway. REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5 Relatonships

You're WHO?

**A/n so I felt bad about leaving you guys hanging so I decided**** that I should update. But since I left you hanging someone had to teach me a lesson on cliffhangers. **

**Alek: that'll teach you to ruin a moment between me and (sigh) Chloe**

**Me: I sorry gosh! I gonna steal you brownie. Hehehehe **

**Alek: get back here with my brownie! **

**Me: never! Anyway here's chapter 5. Aaaaaghagahg!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of Chloe king**

**Chloe's POV**

"Brian?" I said. What was Brian doing here? He said "sorry I could tell I interrupted something." Well duh smart one. "It's just that you never came out and I got worried so I came here to see if you were ok. I can see that you are okay so I'll be leaving." He stormed down the steps before I could say something. Whatever if he wanted to belike that let him be. I walked inside with Alek right behind me. "Chloe!" my mom screamed "where have you b-". Then she saw Alek. "Mom, let me explain. I was meeting 'dad' but it turned out to be some old crazy dude with a computer he tried to attack me, then Alek showed up and saved me." I looked at those brown eyes that made me melt. "uhhhmm." I snapped out of it quickly. "I still got hurt though. He took me to Valentina and she treated the wounds. Sorry I didn't call, I must've fallen asleep." I lied. I immediately felt guilty. "At least you're safe" she responded, as she hugged me. "Thank you" she directed towards Alek. He just smiled. He felt guilty? I thought my empathy only worked on humans. "Well, we're going to go. I just wanted to tell you what happened." I said as we are leaving. _Why do I have to lie to her? _ I thought to myself. "You can always tell her the truth.You know." Alek said"did you say something Alek?" I asked. "Yeah I said you can always tell her." "Tell her what?" "The truth, Didn't you say that?" "I didn't say it, I thought it." We both stared at each other wide-eyed. At last we ran towards the penthouse as fast as we could.

**Jasmine's POV**

This has got to be the most confusing thing I have had to deal with in my life.

I sat there and watched them argue with each other over their parents or 'parent'. I finally had enough. "Who is everyone?" I asked. They glanced at me then looked at the ground. Finally one stepped forward.

My name is Wendy. I'm the daughter of Wadjet the Egyptian cobra.

Then they all stepped forward explaining who they are.

"My name is Wade. I'm Wendy's twin. The son of Wadjet the Egyptian cobra" "My name is Ian. I'm the son of Thoth, The Egyptian baboon.

"My name is Randi. The son of Ra, the Egyptian Sun god."

Then Alyssa spoke "and of course you met me and Iris. Now you're caught up." She said to me. "Let's go". With they went to another room. When mom gets home there is going to be a lot of explaining.

**Alyssa POV**

We went to the guest room. There we discussed the matters of the Uniter.

**(Since it takes a long time to do talk a lot I'm going to this way)**

Me: okay. How did you all get here?

Randi: why? I thought you'd be happy.

Wendy: of course she's happy, Randi. It's just a bad time for her race.

Ian: especially since her Uniter died again.

Wade: and then all of us coming; her brother. If that were me that would be a lot to handle.

Me: thanks Wade.

Wade: maybe you could give me a reward

Me: oh shut up

Randi: we got here after our parents had a meeting

Iris: while we were waiting to see what they thought we started glowing and appeared here

Me: that doesn't exp-

My eyes turned foggy and I saw Chloe think something and Alek answering it. I hit reality again.

Me: we have to go find Chloe and Alek.

We ran out of the room to find Chloe and Alek entering the penthouse. "Calm down", I explained "this is perfectly normal for Mai…that…..are…...bonded." I blushed at the last word. "What!" they said together. "Yeah I guess Bastet wanted you to know that." I responded. "Well now that we are bonded we should make the most of it" said Alek. He then picked her up and tossed over her shoulders. Alek turned towards us and smirked. "Alek! Let me go!" Chloe yelled. I heard the door close and I can't imagine what they are doing in there.

**Chloe's POV**

Once Alek closed the door. I was pinned against the wall. "So what should we do with our time?" I asked. "Oh, you know" Alek responded. He laid a gentle kiss on my lips. I felt all his love for me at that instant. I tried to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. I whimpered. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. I kissed him. Before I knew it I wrapped my legs around his waist and we were on his bed.

**Jasmine ****POV**

It took a while before the new couple came out. Chloe's hair was all over and so was Alek's. "What you guys do?" I asked hoping for a good answer. "oh you know just make out" responded Alek. Chloe blushed, before anyone could say anything else. The five teens showed up with backpacks. "Where are you guys going" asked Alek. "School" they all responded. "You know that place we have to go tomorrow" Said Iris. We all groaned at school. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day. 


	6. Chapter 6 Uh Oh

**A/n okay today I'm going to say that**** today deserves some attention. 10 yeas ago 2,983 people died in terrorist acts. :….(. anyway here is chapter 6 and where is Alek?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the nine lives of Chloe king.**

**Alek POV**

I was dreading school for long time especially since what happen yesterday. Oh and don't forget that the six half gods have to go to school as well. When I was thinking this through I didn't hear the approaching footsteps, until it grabbed my shoulder. I quickly pinned the figure to the roof. I had been watching Chloe that night. "Hey" said Chloe. A smile spread across her face. "Hey" I said. "You can get off of me now. Not that I mind, but still." Oh, so you like this position huh?" I asked, a smirk growing on my face. I leaned down to kiss her when she pushed me off. I frowned. "I'm hurt Chloe" I said with fake hurt. "Poor baby does this make it better" she said as she kissed me. "Much better" I responded. Chloe placed her head on my shoulder. After awhile she said "are you worried? I mean about them. I am" I answered "yeah a little, but they have been though a lot so not a lot" "I have to go mom might check on me." Chloe said. She quickly pecked me on my lips. "g'night" she said as a=she went inside. Tomorrow is going to be a complicated day.

**Alyssa POV**

I stepped into the car me, Iris, and Wendy are going to school with Alek and Chloe. Everyone had the knowledge of a college student; we weren't worried of the knowledge. We worried because we might stand out. The car stopped. We started to get out of the car. Everyone stared at the new kids that got out of the cars, especially since three of then got out of Alek's Petrov's car. That's right I knew about Alek's title. I rolled my eyes. Randi, Wade, and Ian joined us, and we walked inside. They glared at us, but we just kept walking. I was more nervous about Chloe and Alek. I mean every girl wanted Alek, so I could almost here what the gossip was.

I looked at the group. "We should stay and wait for Alek and Chloe" I said. They just nodded. We turned just as they entered. The gossip hit everywhere like a tornado. I felt Chloe's grief. She was at the brink of tears. I walked up to Chloe and told her "Chloe don't worry about it. I handle it" when I said I would handle it. I let my eyes turn foggy for a second. Chloe smiled and hugged me. I took a glance at Alek and walked away. "Come on we go work to do." I said. They knew what I meant by that. The rest of school went by quickly. Until third period. I was cornered by a senior. "So you're new here. Why don't I make your stay more comfortable" he said as he leaned in. The curse still applied to me and I was not going to kill a human. I pushed him away and said really close to his face. "Not interested". He stumbled back. I had that affect on people. Finally lunch came and I put my plan to work. I sat down with our group and Amy and Paul. We waited for Alek and Chloe.

Once they entered Iris, Ian, Wade, Randi, Wendy, and I sent a noise through the lunchroom. This will cause everyone to think nothing anything about the couple. They would accept it. Lunch passed by more quickly once that was done. It was the end and I was putting books in my locker when Trish showed up. She is the head cheerleader. "What?" I asked with my sour tone. She was shocked. "Stay away from my boyfriend" she yelled. "and who is that?" I asked her. "Alek stay away from him or else. I mean I already have to deal with the other one." Trish replied. "Why would I stay away from my brother?" I asked her. She was even more shocked. I took that chance to get away. When I got the car, Iris asked "what took you so long?" I replayed the conversation in her head. "oh" was all she could say. Once we got to the eighteen floors I saw her.

"Mom?"

**Ok in the next chapter I promise I will explain why the other half gods are there. I wanted to keep going but it was getting late and this turned it another cliffhanger. Please review and tell me what you think. Also any suggestion for the next chapter please say in the review or pm me. Thx and REVIEW. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ON A WHILE I JUST BEEN BUSY WITH STUPID SCHOOL . OH ISNT IT STUPID THAT THEY CANCELLED TNLOCK I CRIED FOR LIKE AN HOUR. ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 7**

**Chloe's POV**

Mom? If this is Alyssa's mom then that is Bastet. Oh wow! Bastet was in a human form. She has the same features as Alyssa, but she had a bright flow around her face and it hurt to look at her.

My thoughts were interrupted by screaming and yelling. "what are you doing here?" Alyssa yelled. "Isn't it obvious I came to see your progress? Which looks promising, but I don't trust it" Bastet said. "Just leave. I'm doing just fine so leave" Alyssa said. "Wait" Randi interrupted" why are we here? You can at least explain that, can you?" "Yes I can explain that." Bastet sighed. "There is going to be... a..huge...WAR, between the Mai and the Order. We had a meeting. Since not many of us have half goddess children, it was just me and the other's parents. We sent you all here to help with this because during the war may may races shall join us. We want to seem friendly so they wil join us and with their gods and goddess it seems more convincing."

I took it all in. A huge war? That meant that many of us are going to die. I let put a strangled breath. " I am sorry Uniter. This must happen to unite the human with the Mai." Bastet said. Then she faded out. I leaned back into Alek's chest. "Sh sh Chloe it's going to be ok. Please calm down" he said as I sobbed into his chest. They all looked at me. Finally Iris said "guess its back to training...again." they all sighed.

A few hours later I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized I was in Alek's room. Alek was looking at me with a concerned expression. "I'm fine" I managed to say. Alek smiled. When he smiled I couldn't help but think how cute it is. I closed my eyes and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer. Alek put his hands on my lower back, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Ahem" we immediately separated our lips, but were still entangled. We looked up and saw Alyssa. "I know you guys are having a moment but we have to go train" with that Alyssa left. I groaned. Alek smirked. "Well at least we can see them train." we got up and started preparing for tonight's training.

**Alyssa's POV**

When I went to go see Chloe, I saw that Chloe and Alek we deep in a make out session. I interrupted them and told them about the training session. I walked back to the room that Iris, Wendy and I shared. I was deep into thought about how Chloe and Alek loved each other. Randi had been calling my name and I didn't notice till he shook my shoulder. "Alyssa!" Randi screamed. "Sorry lost in thought." I said. "It's ok I mean with everything going on and then the war." "yeah" I nodded trying no to seem upset that I had no love life.

**Still Alyssa's POV**

At training we went to a lonely park in the abandon part of town and set up. Alek and Chloe went to the other side of the park to do their training while we set up to do ours. It was me and Randi; Wendy and Ian; and Wade and Iris. We are grouped in skill levels. As we were beginning Alek and Chloe came over. I looked at them confused. Alek explained "we want o see how you guys train". I smiled at them. Then Randi and I begun. It was hand to hand combat my favorite . We got into our poses and then started. I karate-chopped hm, but he managed to block it with another karate-chop. We kept doing this till we had enough he swung his leg out. I dodged it by doing a limbo pose. I took advantage of his positioned to trip him. I put my foot on his chest and everyone saw that I won. I helped Randi up and told Iris and Wade to go next.

After everyone did their hand to hand combat, we moved on to our powers. Once again it was Randi and my turn. We turned our eyes foggy. We started floating and every stared. I let my power go through me as I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes Randi wasn't there. I looked around; I suddenly felt a presence behind me and sent him flying. Randi was pinned against a tree trying to escape the grasp of my power. As soon as I got there I mentally started burning his brain stealing his knowledge from his brain. Suddenly I was flying, I felt myself losing blood. That idiot was stealing my blood. I felt light-headed, but wouldn't give in. I launched myself at him and started taking his heart out. While I was doing this Randi was taking my brain out. I snapped out of it when Ian pinned to a building and yelled at me. Randi was pinned against a tree by Wade. I felt my blood return and my brain settling as I returned Randi's knowledge and heart. I dropped to the ground caught by Randi. He seemed better than I was. Randi laid me down while I rested. "Sorry" I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep. Little did I know that training was done and Randi was carrying me back to the penthouse.


End file.
